


Life is what you make it.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of life fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is what you make it.

To call Jenny's life an everyday life was odd for anyone who barely knew her. They often judged her and the way she lived. Alone, supposedly unmarried. She never corrected them.   
She was happy to live a life that was unusual even when, for her, it seemed perfectly ordinary. She liked her everyday life, even if it was confusing occasionally. She still had Vastra.   
The bond she felt to her wife, and yes she was married, was one that she knew would never fade. 

She adored Madam Vastra, even on the days she was driving her just a little insane.


End file.
